


It's better when you smile

by Electeric_Leafeon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lapis Lazuli - Freeform, Peridot - Freeform, Short Story, lapidot - Freeform, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electeric_Leafeon/pseuds/Electeric_Leafeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot suddenly disappears without notifying Lapis as she usually does. It strikes the blue gem with worry. (short story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's better when you smile

“Peridot?” Lapis called out wondering where the green gem was. She was in the barn last time Lapis saw her, but now she was nowhere to be found. The blue gem had looked on the roof, the smaller than average lake, even the field where they had played baseball. She found it odd since Peridot wasn’t usually the one to wander off to places. Lapis was the one of the two to wander off.  
“Hm maybe she went to visit Steven,” she mumbled to herself. Dismissing the issue, Lapis flew off to the small patio where the TV was located and began watching episode 23 season 3 of Camp Pining Hearts.  
“C’mon Pierre we have to win this for the yellow team! Or else we’ll be eliminated for good!” Percy exclaimed encouraging his teammate, as they kayaked down a raging river.  
“I’m doing my best Percy! But I don’t think my arms can uphold, they’re so sore…." Pierre panted as he rowed the paddle with his remaining energy. Lapis continued to watch engrossed into the episode. She then remembered... This was one of Peridot's favourite episodes, she would've liked to rewatch this with her. Peridot's mysterious disappearance caught onto her mind again, if Peridot had left she would have told her. Lapis began to worry, so she paused the episode and flew up above the barn to get a bird's eye view. Peridot's yellow hair wasn't too hard to catch onto in a sea of green grass. She looked to where the silo once was, and a little past that she saw the little triangle staring into the distance. It had begun to dusk, and the stars were beginning to dot the blood orange sky. Lapis hovered over to her and landed behind her. The green gem didn't seem to have noticed.  
"Peridot?" She called out once again, Peridot then quickly turned around wide eyed.  
"Lapis! What'r you doing here?" Her voice trailed off at the end as she turned around and looked back to the sky.  
"Well, you're not the type to wander off like that, so.... It got me worried..." Lapis responded, somewhat puzzled as to why she cared so much. She then sat to Peridot's left side and followed the gem's gaze, she was looking at Homeworld. Returning her gaze back to Peridot's face she noticed that her eyes were red and puffy as if she had cried... "Peridot are you okay?" she asked concerned, the gem was usually happy-go-lucky and fairly quirky, Lapis had never seen her like this. Well, she has only been with her for a couple of weeks. Peridot had not yet answered her question, and simply rubbed her right eye from underneath her visor.  
"Oh... Well... I just... Miss homeworld that's all..." she finally said huddling her small legs close to her body. Lapis could tell that Peridot was clearly distressed about this.  
"It's hard not too, especially if it's all you've ever known up to this point..." Lapis replied, somewhat relating to Peridot. After thousands of years being trapped, and all you have experienced is the hopeless wait to be freed. Yet when you finally are and return to what was once your home that you cherished so much in the past, you realize how much has really changed. Homeworld wasn't what it used to be before the war. Everyone was focused on their task unless they were in assigned to a crew or team, gems wouldn't talk to anyone else. No small talk was made, they were all focused on their technology, missions, and reports. Homeworld had really changed.  
Peridot stole her gaze from the sky and rested her face on her knees. Lapis placed her hand on the gem's back and comfortably rubbed her. The blue gem gave her a sweet smile, and with that Peridot broke into tears once more, and hugged Lapis Lazuli. She returned her embrace and lifted Peridot slightly in order to place her onto her lap. She stared into the gem's beautiful azure eyes as she felt a tear streak her face. With her hydrokinesis, Lapis lifted the tear of off her face and shot it away.  
"You don't look good while you're crying. It's better when you smile," she said with a comforting smile. Peridot chuckled slightly at Lapis' remark.  
"Wow, thanks." With that, Lapis kissed Peridot's gem causing her to flush in colour. The water gem giggled at Peridot's reaction and embraced her once more.  
"Well... You're not the only one Peridot, remember you're not alone on this," Lapis added. Together, the two gems watched the sun go down and gazed onto the milky way, all while being up in arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I hope you guys enjoyed this short Lapidot. It's my first story on here haha ^_^ so if you could leave a comment on it if you liked it or disliked it, give me some criticism, advice for storytelling, that sort of thing I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading ^_^
> 
> -E.L


End file.
